Amour Tragique II : Seconde Chance ?
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Sheryl a tué Allen. Celui pense pouvoir enfin retrouver Kanda mais, une chose étrange se produit...une chose très étrange. Allen ne sait alors si cela est un rêve ou la réalité. (nouveau prologue).


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite de "Amour Tragique" à lire pour comprendre cette suite =)**

**Merci à Misschoco pour sa review sur l'ancien prologue, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le nouveau =3**

**Désolée pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Amour Tragique II.**

**Prologue**

**La fin ?**

La rage bouillonnait en lui depuis tellement de temps. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps d'accomplir sa vengeance. Vengeance, un doux mot à ses oreilles.

Aujourd'hui, le temps était venu d'accomplir sa mission. Il devait venger sa petite fille, sa magnifique petite Road.

Sheryl n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, sa raison de vivre disparue, à cause de cet ex-exorciste. Jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner sa faute. Jamais. Allen devait payer de son sang et de sa vie la mort de sa fille.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux rougis, en pensant à elle. Depuis quelques heures, Sheryl attendait qu'Allen soit seul, pour pouvoir en finir avec lui. Ses yeux fous ne voyaient plus rien, sauf la vengeance. Sa main tenant une dague effilée tremblait d'anticipation.

Bientôt. Oh oui, très bientôt. La vengeance sera accomplie. Il pourra de nouveau vivre de nouveau, en sachant que sa mort ne resterait pas impunie.

Bientôt. Oh oui, très bientôt.

**xXx**

Allen ne vivait pas, il survivait dans ce monde où Kanda n'était plus. Comment vivre sans l'amour de sa vie ? Comment être heureux alors qu'il n'était plus ?

Même s'abandonner dans la débauche ne lui offrait qu'un maigre répit. L'alcool en grande quantité ne parvenait pas à dissiper pour un moment l'image de Kanda dans son esprit. Les hommes encore moins. Toujours son image le hantait, comme pour le faire culpabiliser de son comportement indigne.

Mais Allen voulait juste mourir, rejoindre les Enfers où l'attendait depuis si longtemps le Kendoka. Le jeune homme réprima une crise de larmes, levant son visage vers le ciel pluvieux, vers le beau ciel étoilé. Mourir, il voulait juste mourir mais, il n'était jamais parvenu à ses fins, trop lâche, trop faible pour en finir.

Il poussa un soupir de désespoir. Il se mit en marche pour rejoindre sa maison, ayant quitté les Noah, peu de temps après la destruction définitive de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur, une dague plantait dans la poitrine. Une dague que Sheryl tenait. Il s'effondra au sol, se vidant lentement de son sang.

-Tu es la cause de la mort de ma chère Road. Ta vie est le prix à payer pour ton crime. Puisses-tu brûler à jamais dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Sheryl éclata d'un rire de fou. Il partit sans un regard en arrière pour le corps agonisant, son rire résonna comme un écho longtemps après son départ.

**xXx **

Allen gisait, donc, baignant dans une mare de sang, dans son sang. Incapable du moindre geste. Une triste fin mais, une future libération pour cet ange maudit.

Allen fixait le ciel étoilé, une belle vue pour mourir. Il appréciait la pluie sur son corps ayant l'impression qu'elle le purifiait de ses péchés, lui, l'ange déchu aux ailes brisées. Lui, l'ange maudit aux mains rougies de sang.

Il toussa, peignant sa bouche de rouge carmin, un faible sourire s'inscrit sur son visage, pâle comme la mort. Enfin, oh oui, enfin, le jeune homme allait rejoindre son amant dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Il n'avait que trop tardé.

Allen pouvait remercier Sheryl. Celui-ci avait fait ce qu'Allen n'avait jamais eu le courage d'accomplir malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré son désir de revoir Kanda, son seul et unique amour, celui de mettre fin à ses jours..

Le froid commençait doucement à se faire sentir, prenant peu à peu possession de son corps blessé. L'étreinte glacée de la mort s'insinuait lentement, pour emmenait sa victime, loin, très loin du monde des vivants. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Il voulait dormir pour un long sommeil, le dernier de sa vie.

Pourtant, avant que ses yeux ne se scellent à jamais, à travers ses paupières presque fermées, Allen crut voir, auréolée d'une douce lumière, une silhouette féminine drapée dans sa robe immaculée et dans sa longue chevelure d'or, s'avançait d'une démarche gracieuse vers son corps agonisant, aux portes de la Mort.

Illusion ou réalité ?

En cet instant, il n'en savait rien mais une douce chaleur l'enveloppa lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa poitrine en sang. Une voix mélodieuse parvint par delà le brouillard qui emplissait son être tout entier.

-Dors mon bel ange, dors. Ne résiste plus. Tu as tellement souffert et pourtant tu as tenu bon, maintenant tu peux enfin partir. Tes souffrances prendront fin mais inévitablement, d'autres viendront. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, mon petit ange aux ailes brisées, Kanda sera à tes côtés, prend bien soin de lui et protège-le. Car de tes choix dépendront ton destin et ta relation, car une seconde chance t'es offerte, ne la laisse pas s'envoler, il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit et surtout sois heureux cette fois-ci...Allen.

Une caresse légère sur son front, telle une douce brise et il sombra.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
